ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Wiki:IDW Coverage
This page is for news updates and current notes. For properly archived information about the IDW Ongoing Ghostbusters Series, see Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series. All other arcs, crossovers, one offs, and mini series, see Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics. ---- =Release Schedule= ---- IDW Comics Coming in 2017 Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 3/9/2017 -Comics coming out very soon: *Ghostbusters 101 #1 - on March 22, 2017 (tentative) *Ghostbusters 101 #2 - on April 26, 2017 (tentative) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition - on April 12, 2017 (tentative) *Ghostbusters 101 #3 - on May 3, 2017 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Funko Universe - on May 10, 2017 (tentative) *Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip - on September 13, 2017 (tentative) -Recently released comics to get... *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 - was released on February 1, 2017 *Ghostbusters International Volume 2 TPB - was released on February 1, 2017 *Ghostbusters International #11 - was released on November 30, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #10 - was released on October 19, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #9 - was released on October 5, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #8 - was released on August 24, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #7 - was released on August 3, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #6 - was released on June 29, 2016 *Ghostbusters International trade paperback - was released on June 29, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Who Ya Gonna Call? TPB - was released on June 15, 2016 *Ghostbusters: New Ghostbusters TPB - was released on June 1, 2016 *Ghostbusters New Ghostbusters 1 IDW Greatest Hits Edition - was released on June 1, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #5 - was released on May 25, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #4 - was released on April 27 and May 4, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #3 - was released on March 30, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Deviations - was released on March 16, 2016 *Ghostbusters International #2 - was released on February 24, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Ongoing Series Volume 3 began with: *Ghostbusters International #1 on January 27, 2016 *Ghostbusters: Get Real trade paperback - was released on December 2, 2015 *Ghostbusters Annual 2015 - was released on November 25, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #4 - was released on September 30, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #3 - was released on August 26, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 - was released on July 29, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria! (Collection of all 20 issues of the Volume 2) - was released on July 8, 2015 *Ghostbusters: Get Real #1 - was released on June 17, 2015, **Second Printing August 19, 2015 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Director's Cut - was released on May 27, 2015 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters trade paperback - was released on April 8, 2015 ---- =Previous Updates= ---- __TOC__ ---- Meet Erik Burnham at SDCC 2016! Submitted by Mrmichaelt on 7/12/2016 If you going to San Diego Comic Con July 20-24, you can meet Erik Burnham. Here's his tentative schedule via Burnhamania!: THURSDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) I'll be signing Tobin's Spirit Guide and chatting up all things Ghostbusters - leave your class VIIs at home! 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) It's a Back to the Future signing! Say hi to me and the BTTF Ongoing maestro John Barber! Bring all your BTTF comics to sign, and let me know how you're liking the Citizen Brown mini! FRIDAY 7:00PM (give or take) - ?? MASS HYSTERIA AT THE WEREWOLF My boss, Tom Waltz, and I will be hanging out at the Tampa Bay Ghostbusters' third annual MASS HYSTERIA event at the Werewolf! This is always a good time; get in while you can! SATURDAY 6PM - 7PM: IDW PUBLISHING (Booth 2743) A Ghostbusters signing at the IDW booth -- but don't be shy, bring your TMNTs or BTTFs or anything else I've worked on! SUNDAY 11AM - 12PM: INSIGHT EDITIONS (Booth 1703) An encore signing of Tobin's on the last day of the show! Come on out if you haven't already, it's your last chance! '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2016 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveiling. Meet the IDW crew at SDCC 2015! Submitted by Devilmanozzy on 07/02/2015 Passing this along to fellow fans from Erik Burnham on Burnhamania!: "Hey, folks! It’s that time of year again… and I am fortunate enough to once again be attending San Diego’s Comic Con this July 8-11! (Technically, it goes to the 12th, but I have to leave early!) Here’s my schedule so you can find me! WEDNESDAY This is Preview Night! Nothing official on the docket. THURSDAY 1PM-2PM: Super Secret Signing at the IDW booth! This signing is in regards to a project that will be public before Thursday, don’t worry, but isn’t out there yet! Relish the surprise! 6PM-7PM: GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Dan Schoening! Luis Delgado! Me! All together again at the con for the first time since 2012. Come get a con exclusive Get Real #1 cover! FRIDAY 10AM-11AM: TMNT SIGNING at the IDW booth! I’ll be joining some of the other “not the ongoing series” TMNT writers, like Landry Walker, Irene Koh, and Caleb Goellner! Got some SHOTFC to sign? Microseries? TMNT/Ghostbusters? Bring it by! 2PM-3PM GHOSTBUSTERS PANEL ROOM 25ABC Presented by Cryptozoic, we’ll be discussing the Cryptozoic board game (with art by Dan & Luis, and a backstory by me) as well as the Ghostbusters franchise in general. Tom Waltz, Dan, Luis, and I will all be there — who knows what we may have to talk about? Come see! (And check out a play demo of the new board game while you’re there!) 7PM: MASS HYSTERIA @ THE WEREWOLF An off-site fan gathering with me, Dan, Luis, Tom, and more! SATURDAY 10AM-11AM GHOSTBUSTERS SIGNING at the IDW booth! Your last chance if you missed Dan, Luis and I on Thursday! SUNDAY Sadly, I won’t be at the con this day… my flight leaves early, and I’ll be heading to the airport instead of the convention center. Catch me before the last day – it’s your only hope!" '--End of Note--' Also, check out the "The SDCC 2015 Preview" to know times for some of the merchandise discussions/unveilings. ---- Category: News and Update Coverage